


Advenimiento Rosa

by MysticalVirion



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalVirion/pseuds/MysticalVirion
Summary: It's Law's birthday! Luffy has planned the best celebration ever and included people Law expects the least as a surprise.It's fun... Until it isn't anymore.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 10 Days of LawLu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386214
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Advenimiento Rosa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Code Name: Paragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464062) by [MysticalVirion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalVirion/pseuds/MysticalVirion). 



> Prompt: War

_201006_

_Current time: 10:00 am_

It reeked of blood. 

As a doctor _and_ a surgeon to be further stressed, Trafalgar Law undoubtedly knew how blood smelled even from afar. During work, it was sadistically relaxing. Otherwise, it sent a chill up his spine. 

It was dark farther and the stench was forging ahead, making his heartbeat ring his ears. Cautiously, he approached the dark hallways while clutching the laser gun into his chest. 

Why was he smelling _blood_ of all things in a place where they were supposed to have fun? It was unnerving him and he didn't want to see what was to be naturally expected with that strong scent of blood. Law almost prayed that he instead see a dead animal rather than a person. 

Even with his careful steps, he managed to bump his left toe on the edge of the divider wall of the hallway. He reached its dead end and had been left a choice to turn to his left. Upon making the slight noise, Law's heart skipped a beat and his entire body tensed. 

Nobody replied nor noticed. There was nothing there _alive_ and it made him determined to go deeper the mystery. The scent was far too strong to be ignored and somebody's life might be in danger. 

After turning to the corner, he was met with the sight of tousled crate boxes, as if something rammed against them. Law wasn't sure if they were crashed from the back or from where he stood. Nevertheless, it didn't falter him as he chose to continue exploring the suspicious hallway.

How Law wished these were all a prank from the siblings because it wasn't fun at all. Though, he doubted they would be intelligent enough to use something related to his work to intrigue him. 

When he took a step over the fallen crates, his shoes landed on an ominous puddle. _That isn't blood, is it?_

Law gulped and blinked to try to clear his vision. It didn't help because he was practically searching in a place with only a hint of light from the digital camera he had on his vest. He continued and then promptly halted after a sound of what seemed like a low grunt came.

He didn't think anymore because the voice was from somebody he knew so much. Law rushed to where it came from and a glint from another pair of eyes met with his. 

"Garp- _san!_ " Law exclaimed, quickly kneeling in front of the old man. He dropped everything in his hands and his mind quickly turned its gears to tend to him. 

Garp gripped his arm very tightly, just after he fixed the camera to shed some light on him to see what was wrong. 

Law was internally panicking -- totally rare for him to do so. He was used to extreme pressure, but Garp had always appeared strong and immovable. He had grown to respect the old man since he was partially involved in saving him back then. Law owed his life to him. 

"Where does it hurt, Ga-" 

"Get out of here!" Garp hissed, yanking Law's arms that almost made him stumble on the floor. 

Once his palms landed on the ground, it contacted with something damp and slick, and panic rose up his chest. 

Blood was all around Garp, and for once Law didn't know where he should look and why he had to leave him. 

"I can't, Garp- _san_! You're injured! Let me help you--" 

"Don't--! I can manage. I'm already old, run to the others, get some help!" 

The more Garp spoke, the more Law was getting worried. He was straining himself and it obviously meant losing more blood. He should at least put pressure on it so-

"You brat, stop thinking and run!" 

Law's legs responded before he realized and he left a person who was draining his blood. He _was_ a doctor, why should he listen to an obvious patient? Though, for some reason, it seemed to be the best decision. He wanted more answers from Garp and he had to treat him or he'd die. Law was torn between his logic and instinct. For now, he must get to the others and tell this to them. 

His limbs were running on autopilot, as he tried his best to jump over the crates scattered in the hallways. Before he could turn right and back to the corner, a tall figure emerged from it, who seemed to be carrying a person across their shoulder like a sack. 

Law was forced to stop from his running, as the looming figure raised an arm, preparing to swing it at him. 

__________

_201006_

_7:30 am; Two hours and thirty minutes ago_

Law hummed a random tune he picked up from listening to the morning radio. The music went from slow, transitioning smoothly to one with an upbeat tempo. He particularly liked the bridge part, for it was his first time to hear a modern song consisting an a capella verse. He definitely listed it to one of his all-time favorite songs. 

Looking at the bathroom mirror, Law scrunched his nose at the sight of his disheveled hair. Never did it stick out in one direction, always as spiky as it could ever be. He had always been jealous of his younger brother's hair, which always looked pleasant. 

Setting aside the thought about his hair, Law noticed that the lit ring around his finger turned into sparkly white, totally different from its normal amber color. It meant that his soulmate was just around the corner, and smile tugged his lips slightly at the thought. 

He thought of calling him and hear his voice first thing in the morning. 

The other line beeped, static sounds echoing inside the bathroom aside from his brushing of teeth.

"Good morning, Torao! Happy birthday!" Came Luffy’s boisterous voice, hollering through the phone. 

"Thanks." Law replied curtly before rinsing his mouth. 

"Get laid already!" An annoying bellow from outside the bathroom came, making Law frown.

"Shut the fuck up!" Law yelled in return, making Luffy laugh in the background. 

"Torao, can you also bring Sanji? I'm bringing my brothers, too!" 

The bathroom door opened, with Law's adoptive younger brother swiftly going in, wiping his hair with a towel. "Oi, hear that?" Law pointed at the phone on the sink. 

Sanji huffed and leaned over the phone. "Sorry, Luffy. I have an important trial later. You have him all day."

Law looked at Sanji who stared back with raised eyebrows. As far as Law remembered, Sanji said last night that he was _very_ free and had nothing to do. It stirred uncertainty within his stomach, but Law decided to ignore it for a while. Sanji would be a burden anyways for he always rode in whatever Luffy liked. 

"Okay then! I'm already outside, though!" Breaking the telepathic communication between them as if on cue, a car honked outside. 

For some reason, Sanji seemed to be hiding something because he wasn't the type to dodge an invitation from Luffy. Law's suspicions were confirmed hours later. 

__________

_201006_

_8:02 am_

After a few minutes, Law found himself in the car with Luffy and his equally chaotic brothers. However, they weren't as boisterous as he knew they were. In fact, some _tension_ was regretfully left hanging between them. 

Law was sitting at the back beside Luffy, who was torn between expressing his excitement and his nervousness. He was almost vibrating in his seat, that when Law placed a hand on his thigh, he would stop but when he pulled out, he would continue his annoying bouncing. Law decided to give it a rest and turned to the older brothers. 

He looked at the mirror and saw Ace's expression. His eyebrows were furrowed in the center and was _too_ focused on driving the car. His leg was also thumping in a certain rhythm, which looked like what Luffy was doing, only it was a leg. 

Next was the most rational of the trio, Sabo. He couldn't see his face, but he seemed to be a nervous wreck as well. He was leaning his elbow against the window of the car, biting his nails. 

"What the hell is wrong?" Law couldn't take it and allowed himself to snap among the tense silence.

"What wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong."

"Definitely everything is going alright."

The siblings answered simultaneously, each wearing a forced toothed grin. 

Law suddenly felt an all too familiar dread sinking in his stomach. 

__________

_201006_

_8:48 am_

They came to a stop in an indoor gaming hub called Red Cube. It wasn't that far from his place and he had heard about it. It was a place where they can play all sorts of physical games without being outside. Law assumed that Luffy would be bringing him to the nearest amusement park, but this wasn't a complete surprise either. 

Upon disembarking from the car, Law noticed a very familiar vehicle within the lot. He turned to Luffy, who just gave him the same innocent beam. 

"What the hell is Cora-san doing here?" Law voiced out his thoughts after receiving a _very uncomfortable_ eye contact with another clumsy dumbass he called his father. 

Said Cora-san was standing in front of the counter, slightly slouched as he talked to the receptionist and perked up when he noticed Law and the others. He was wearing his red hoodie hat spotted with small hearts with the same shape dangling at the ends below his chin. It framed his beaming face, his teeth glinting from afar. He was also waving a hand and stopped when a deep growling voice came from behind Law.

The voice startled the brothers just behind him and if Law could better assess, they seemed to desperately wanted to flee right that moment. 

When the other figures emerged, Law badly wanted to have the power to teleport himself anywhere he would want. 

"Ah! So here's our birthday boy!" 

"Fancy seeing you here, future grandson in law! Bwahahaha!" 

"You look quite lovely today, Law."

Law and the siblings cringed, their legs losing strength as if Death itself was in front of them. 

Never did Law expect he would be seeing the _entire family_ in a game hub on his _birthday._

His grandfather, Sengoku, was leading the other two he _least_ expected to be there. Garp, the idiots' grandfather was also there along the one person that took all of Law's strength he had in him. 

_Rouge._ Ace's biological mother _and_ Luffy’s and Sabo's adoptive mother. She was really here and this was the _second_ time in his entire life that he would see her. The first time was even informal, he had wanted to show a good first impression and _this_ wasn't what he wanted. 

Law wished for lightning to strike him. 

This explained _everything,_ why the siblings were too nervous to dote. Suddenly, everything made sense, from Cora- _san_ 's avoidant attitude these past few weeks, Sanji’s too smiley faces whenever he mentioned 'Luffy' and 'birthday' in one sentence and the cryptic texts from Shachi and Penguin. 

It all sank in, even Law's sanity. He found the nearest wall and tried to slam his head against it. 

__________

_201006_

_9:16 am_

Law wasn't able to slam his head, _a pity_ , because he expected to have a concussion in the least and a temporary memory loss in the worse side. Cora- _san_ quickly beckoned them inside with a smile on his face, while the grandfathers and the mom casually skirted inside, expecting that they would be followed. 

"We shouldn't have called mom!" Ace hissed behind, as Sabo rolled his eyes. 

" _This_ was your idea, Luffy! I don't think I could shoot a _Police General_!" Sabo then turned to Luffy, gesturing at one of the grandfathers. 

"Well…!" Luffy pathetically turned to his empty right, pursing his lips after he realized that there was no one there. A gleam flashed in his eyes and Law didn't like where it was going. 

"No." 

Three heads spun towards him, unblinking. 

"We aren't throwing rocks at each other just because you all suck at this." 

"Torao…" Luffy dragged the vowels together with slumping his entire weight on his back, knocking a bit of air from Law. "You don't like the surprise?" 

Law turned around and met the apologetic look of the elder brothers as if they weren't full-grown adults at that point. They were around _twenty-seven_ , for fuck’s sake. Meanwhile, the child all over him was twenty-three, and he wasn't going to comment on that anymore. 

"Luffy, it's not like that." Law detached the limbs from him and gently placed him in front of him, stopping from their walk towards the laser room. 

"I admit, it is pretty dumb to invite the old hags to this," Law quickly darted his eyes forward, in case he was heard and decided to rephrase his words. "but your mom and my dad would've been enough if you wanted some parental presence." 

"Eh, it was _jii-chan_ 's idea to tag along. I even thought he was just joking." Luffy bit his lips and afterwards bounced to cling an arm around Law's. 

"But were you surprised?" 

Law wore a deadpan expression. "Very."

Luffy didn't seem fazed at the reaction. In fact, he was rather pleased at Law's response and afterwards glowed with some sort of happy contagious aura. It made him smile and before the two of them immersed in some secret world, Ace stepped up. 

"Just to remind you, we're gonna die in a war today, but I'm gonna die with a flash." Ace fixed his crumpled shirt's collar, cracking the veins in his neck with a jerk. 

"We can always avoid death, Ace." Sabo placed a hand on Ace's shoulder, shaking his head slightly. 

Both Luffy and Ace flashed Sabo an 'are you kidding?' look, their eyebrows raised. "With _jii-ji_?" Ace laughed humorlessly. "Bet he's gonna have fun watching us spill blood anywhere."

Law wanted to comment on that. These three indeed spilt blood anywhere just a few months ago. Death _indeed_ knocked on their doors more than thrice. Talking about it casually just made Law uncomfortable, and that was coming from a surgeon. 

"I'd rather have your blood inside your bodies, thank you very much." Law tipped his hat, motioning to keep walking forward. 

Sabo pointed a finger at him. "Exactly! We have to work together to fend them!" 

"I wanna kick their ass!" Luffy exclaimed. 

"Whose ass is gonna get kicked?" A low growl came forward and the four guys halted in their heels, eyes widened. 

Everything was over dramatic - from the dim lights and a line of green neon fluorescent lamps on the edges of the ceiling, up to the fabric floor and walls - and it made Garp loom over them like some main villain in a movie. It didn't help that he was grinning like a madman and the light was against his back. 

"If you four kids take this challenge half-assed, you're not gonna get to eat for a _week_!" 

" _What_?!" The siblings screeched. That was some impressive threat. 

To a five year old, that was. Law was already an _adult_ , who the hell would get lured to that pathetic threat? 

Apparently, the three idiots would and suddenly fire was in their eyes. It was better imagining them surrounded with inferno that Law had to wear a pair of sunglasses. 

"We're gonna beat your ass, _jii-ji_!" Luffy yelled as if Garp was at the top of some mountain and he was on the other one. 

Garp guffawed, his throat rumbling like thunder. "I'd like to see you try!" 

If the old man could be any more frightening, he would have to be lifting a humongous cannonball and aiming to fling it towards them with his bare hands. For some reason, Law shuddered at the thought and realized that it wasn't impossible. 

They went in to get dressed for the game after a few minutes. They were given a bulletproof-looking vest which weighed at least half a kilogram. The vest had a reflective rectangular spot at the back and the front, which screamed, _target._ They were also given a laser gun each and peculiarly, an empty water gun. They also wore tinted goggles, as laser lights were obviously harmful for the eyes. 

Law secured his fluffy spotted hat and noticed the siblings were doing the same as well. Law would have said to drop the top hat, but it would just be insulting Sabo. He chose to take no mind at the issue with the hats, even though sooner they would be a nuisance to their movements. 

The parents were also fully equipped. Their color code was blue, and theirs was red. That would be helpful so they wouldn't go shooting at their teammates. 

Luffy suddenly went towards him, his hands clasping a camera just above his nose. "Torao! Say hi!" 

"Luffy. Have you been filming all this time?" 

The Straw Hatted guy beamed. "Yup!" 

Law pursed his lips and covered the lens with a hand, which had gotten him a frown from Luffy. "I don't want our misery be broadcasted to the entire world."

"But it's fun! I wanna see it whenever I want!" 

"That is, if we survive this." Ace chimed from behind. 

"We _will_ survive this. Don't be too pessimistic, Ace." Sabo replied. 

"I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being _realistic._ I can already feel it within my soul." 

Both Law and Sabo rolled their eyes. If Ace kept depressing over the fact of their inevitable loss, might as well run towards the elders and get their ass handed to them. 

"Whatever. I'm gonna beat them!" Luffy snatched the camera from Law's hold and said the words with so much conviction. It was such moments that Law asked why he was fated to be with this man forever. 

Though, if they were to be reborn, Law would surely find himself with Luffy once more. It just worked like that, even if it meant that they would have a tough time fighting for themselves. 

It didn't make sense, but that fact alone kept Law feel safe. 

__________

_201006_

_9:28 am_

"Alright. Our plan is to win, so make sure to always aim at the head! It's the one with the highest points!" Ace raised a hand holding the laser gun. It was hard to make up the expression he was doing, but pretty sure he looked determined, with the gleam his crimson eyes did after being hit with some light. 

"That's not a plan!" Sabo scoffed, fixing his sleeves. 

"Let's kick their butts!" Luffy exclaimed from beside Law, his smile ever present. 

"Neither is that. We need to have a cohesive set of tactics a-" 

"I can give you those." 

"Yeah, Torao is really good with plans!" 

Law _didn't_ blush, that was for faint-hearted. He cleared his throat, as they were led to their base corner. The room was very dark and the lights installed on the ceilings were of bare help. Though, the rings around their fingers were as bright as ever. Law and Luffy’s were in a synchronized stark white glow, Ace's was fiery orange and Sabo's was a brilliant cerulean. 

"So as I was saying. Each of us has to have a target. I'll volunteer on the task of my dad. I know how clumsy he is." _He's an easy target_ , Law wanted to add, but he never once won an arm wrestle with him, so he stopped himself. 

"I'll do _jii-ji_!" Ace and Luffy said at the same time, making them turn to each other with widened eyes as if that behavior was unexpected from both of them. 

Ace tilted his head and clicked his tongue. "You can't beat _jii-chan_ on a one-on-one battle, Luffy. I'm a trained Officer, let me handle him." 

Luffy raised his nose. "You always say that and get beaten, anyways! I'll do it this time!"

To be honest, Law understood wholeheartedly why Garp was feared by the three. He had witnessed his wrath once and it wasn't even directed at him. What was totally weird was Ace and Luffy now wanted to take him on. Frequently, they just didn't make any sense. He gave up deciphering them long ago. 

"Fine, I'll take on Sengoku- _san._ Let Luffy fight _jii-jii this_ time, Ace." Sabo crossed his arms, swiping the hair blocking his left scarred eye. 

Ace looked offended. "So you mean, I'm on _mom_?" 

"No, I am." Law interjected, annoyed. 

A loud buzzer startled the four, indicating the start of the bloody war. If they got caught in this corner at the start of the battle, they would be annihilated in an instant. Law started to push them away, yelling to spread out and find their targets. 

"Law~" a soft call sent chills up his spine and he could already imagine the grin spreading across his father's face. 

Law stiffened his body, his hands gripping tightly around the laser gun that was as long as his arm. His eyes trembling, he rolled them to his right, feeling Cora-san's presence just behind him. 

He would have to turn around quickly and fire his beam, since basically he had been caught. He wasn't sure if his dad had already shot him from behind, and _shit_ , that would gain them a lot of points. 

In a split-second, Law spun on his heels which would make ballerinas jealous. Eyes narrowed, he scanned for the reflective spots on Cora's vest and quickly fired, never wasting any second to think. Cora was a lot taller than he was and he was practically slouching a bit because the ceiling was low, so the surgeon aimed higher than his eye level. He wasn't wrong, he scored the highest points by hitting the point blank. That was the only time he was thankful to have learnt from Señor Pink. 

Cora backed out a bit, stepping a leg behind him out of mild surprise. Seeing that reaction, Law's lips twitched into a smirk. "Your reflexes are getting sloppy now, Cora- _san."_

The pink clad man stood shakily on his knees because - _called it_ , Law watched him stumble on his own accord. It was pretty surprising that there was barely a sound when Cora fell and there was no fire this time. 

"You little marshmallow, I was just surprised your aim is still accurate since you never held a gun for more or less a decade." Cora returned the teasing smirk to him and tried to look cool while sitting on the floor with a leg folded and elbow propped on it. 

"Stop calling me that, Cora- _san_ !" Law _didn_ 't stomp. 

"Hm? Call you what? Marshmallow? _Little?"_ Cora's smirk widened into a scary grin after the last word, prompting Law to take a step back. 

Law wasn't sure what was being implied, but his face was twisting into a grimace and it felt instinctual so he kept it. Looking at the situation, Cora was very much underhanded in this and Law could just fire as many beams as he could and they would win. 

" _None_. And if you haven't noticed, I can shoot another beam." Law made a cocking gesture on the laser gun and aimed at Cora's hooded forehead. For some reason, the setting unnerved him and it didn't feel right. He shook off the feeling and turned to his dad. 

Cora- _san_ 's laugh always succeeded in calming him, and more so when he smiles like a goof. "I just missed my son, can't I stare at him for a good while?" 

Law felt a lump in his throat and found himself slowly lowering the laser gun. He huffed in annoyance and glared at his father before plopping himself beside Cora on the floor. 

He laughed again and ruffled Law's hat-equipped head. Cora was overreacting, they just saw each other last… 

"Oh, it's been five months now," Law muttered to himself, feeling a little embarrassed. 

As usual, his dad shook that off and pulled him into a one-arm hug. "That doesn't matter, Law. As long as you're happy with that pixie."

"Pixie?"

Cora snickered at Law's reaction, "Luffy, that bright kid. He saved you and me a lot of times, I love him."

"Cora- _san_ , the last time you called him Sunny. Stick to one nickname, would you?" 

"Eh?" Cora made a face. "That one's better! Sunny is the best nickname for him, you should call him that, too."

" _No._ " 

"You're still finicky. Then, what do you call him? Shouldn't you have some pet names, at least?" 

"We're not teenagers, Cora- _san_. We don't call each other special names."

" _Toraooooo!_ "

Like rain during Fall, Luffy happened to cross that certain path and spotted Law and Cora on the floor. Of course, he screamed his lungs out just by seeing the slightest glimpse of Law and instantly, the room brightened up as Luffy approached them. 

"Gummy!" Cora beamed at Luffy, who beamed back in return, his dark eyes glimmering in the dim lit place. 

"Gummy?" Law asked in impulse and was cut off by Luffy pulling him in a hug. 

"No pet names, huh?" Cora grinned and Law felt like his cheeks were overheating. He pulled away from Luffy's tight wrap and hid his eyes behind the rim of his hat. 

"Torao, I know Cora- _san_ is your dad, but he's still our enemy, though! Why haven't you kicked his ass?" Luffy whined loud enough to wake the dead. 

"You have no right to talk if you haven't taken your grandfather down yet." Law sneered as the three of them stood up. Footsteps and mixed voices were approaching them and Luffy had - miraculously - the audacity to keep quiet. 

Luffy turned to him with a wide pair of eyes combined with his equally wide smile. "I'd finish him later. He's still hiding, I don't know where he could be." 

"I bet he's planning how to bury you or something." 

Luffy snickered. "You're really obscure, Torao."

"Do you mean 'obscene'?" 

"Ob- what?" 

"Never mind."

A heavy and firm palm landed on Law's shoulder, his body jerking with the sudden weight. Luffy also experienced the same thing, as they looked up at the source. 

"I'll let you guys run. Go before they notice you," Cora whispered, leaning over the two completely like a skyscraper. 

It was a fine proposal that could greatly put them in an advantage. Law and Luffy could easily turn the tables and shoot Cora- _san_ right then and there. However, Law could _hear_ Luffy’s thoughts. 

"No!" was Luffy’s solid declaration. Law would agree as well, but that in itself was an anomaly. 

"Don't underestimate us, Cora _-san_." Law indirectly voiced his support. 

Cora- _san_ stared at them, baffled. They might have worn the same reaction and it creeped him out, though he soon recovered from that and grinned. 

"Is that a soulmate thing?" Out of the blue, Law’s father asked and his head tilted to the side in confusion. 

"What?" Luffy drawled out, looking genuinely puzzled, together with an equally perplexed Law. 

"Never mind," Cora- _san_ smiled fondly at them, pushing them forward. 

__________

_201006_

_Current time: 10:06 a.m._

Law’s reflexes were fortunately honed, that he was able to dodge the slam of a mace against his head. It would have blasted his brains out, but for some reason, he felt like the person knew he would be able to avoid the deathblow. 

The surgeon was crouched slightly in defense and even in the dim light, the huge figure was very familiar. Heart shooting up his throat, he narrowed his eyes and dread filled his every fiber. 

"Buffalo?" He muttered breathlessly, feeling his heart shooting up to his throat. It only meant one thing and he didn't even want to voice out that thought. 

" _No._ It can't be," Law squeezed himself in the corner, clenching his aching chest. He couldn't breathe, the air around him stale and repulsive, making him want to retch. The dim glint of the amber ring around his finger only made him even more nervous, as it meant that Luffy was _far_ from him. 

The large man loomed over him, eating the only source of light on the surgeon. Over his shoulder was a slim figure of a person, draped limply. The sight made Law queasy, like the entire place was spinning. 

Buffalo had _Rouge._ Law had no idea why but this bastard had her. He couldn't afford to be in another episode of his nasty panic attack, so he bit his cheeks, enough to draw blood to wake himself up. 

"His order says to shut you up," Buffalo said as he raised his arm again to swing the large metal mace. 

Law jumped to the side, evading the swing once more before hopping to give Buffalo a spinning kick on his temple. It did a little as to paralyze him for a while, so Law took that moment to snatch Rouge from him. 

The added weight slowed down Law while he ran, looking back and forth between the tight hallway before him and his glowing finger, waiting for it to turn white. Buffalo recovered shortly and followed suit, his steps rumbling together with Law's beating heart. 

Law was panting and sweating profusely, indicating his straining body. He kept on running the seemingly endless hallway despite it and suddenly halted when another dreadful person blocked his way. 

"Baby Five," he narrowed his eyes, his entire body trembling. 

"Law, give the doctor to us and let us leave quietly," Baby Five took a step forward, her expression unreadable. The thundering footsteps that were following Law stopped as well, making the thumping of his heart louder than ever before. 

"I wouldn't," Despite of his situation, he managed to mutter the words with solid conviction. 

A knowing glint crossed Baby Five's eyes. She picked up something from her pocket which crumbled Law's world. 

A pink feather. 

Flashbacks of the past came crashing into his mind, poking at the most painful ones. He started breathing heavily, clinging even tighter on an unconscious Rouge on his shoulder. This couldn't be happening again -- he'd fled as far as he could and lived on with scars, thinking he would never cross paths with _him_ again. 

_Him_ ; the person who destroyed everything, including his childhood innocence. 

Like a thunder clap, he was consumed by the screeching noise as the mace is pounded against the side of his head, knocking him down with Rouge, who he was carrying. The world spun and screamed until everything died down, as if the noise and the pain were swallowed by the void. 

Law tried to reach out to anything, as blood pooled around his head like a crown. His eyes gradually lost its glow, and he didn't see his finger lit up in white. 

**Author's Note:**

> HI SORRY THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BR POSTED LAST YEAR LMFAO LOOK AT ME STILL DOINGDKKDJD SORRRRYYY
> 
> Also. This is interconnected with another fic I am currently writing ;). I was testing the universe and yeeet this came out.


End file.
